1. Related Technical Fields
Related technical fields include road marking recognition systems that recognize road markings formed on a road surface on the basis of an image captured by imaging means.
2. Related Art
Driving support devices that prevent traffic accidents by obtaining information relating to vehicle travel (such as road information obtained from map data of a navigation device and a current position identified by GPS or the like) notifying a driver thereof, providing driving assistance, and even intervening in the driving, have been proposed.
These driving support devices notify the driver and control the vehicle at an accurate time by having imaging means such as a camera provided on all surfaces of the vehicle so that the notification and the vehicle control are performed on the basis of captured images. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication 2004-86363 (page 8 to page 10 and FIG. 4) describes a driving assistance device for a vehicle which detects a temporary stop line formed on a road from image data captured by a CCD camera that is disposed facing the front of the vehicle, and executes driving assistance at an intersection on the basis of the detection result.